Todos a Kenny
by HarukaH
Summary: Es sorprendente como Kenny puede sonreír con esa frialdad. / "Stenny" "Style"


**N** o se muy bien porqué me dio por escribir esto, como siempre, un one-shot. La melosería abandonó mi cuerpo u.u Si te gusta mucho Kenny y lo respetas como ser humano e inmortal, no leas este One-shot lol

(Bastante corto)

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Stan chasquea la lengua y mira incómodo hacia otro lugar, no le gusta para nada la mirada que Kenny le está regalando, el último, por supuesto, ríe para sus adentros al notar la incomodidad de Stan. El rubio se recuesta en el marco de su descuidada puerta, se cruza de brazos y aclara su garganta.

-Disculpa, ¿Podrías repetirlo? –Ahora se hace el sordo, pero la picardía de su sonrisa demuestra que escuchó perfectamente. Stan lo mira irritado y frunce el ceño.

-Jódete, Kenny, no lo repetiré –Sentencia Marsh, incapaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos directamente, parece que se tragan su alma y su valentía.

-Woah, ¿Has venido desde tu casa solamente para decirme que me joda? ¡No estamos avanzando, Stanley! –Exclama divertido– Sí es sólo eso, supongo que puedo volver adentro.

-Mierda, tu escuchaste más que bien.

Kenny se descruza y baja el único escalón que posee la entrada de su casa, se acerca a Stan casi tocando su nariz con la de él y lo mira directo a los ojos– A lo mejor a esta distancia te escucho mejor.

Stan, por fin, corresponde la mirada de Kenny, tenerlo tan cerca lo hace sentir extraño, sin embargo no retrocede, contiene la respiración y finalmente se anima a hablar.

-Kenny, yo… Ugh… –Se corta y suelta el aire que tenía retenido.

\- ¿Hmmm? –Lo anima el otro.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil esto? ¿Qué había hecho él mal? Sin más rodeos, toma al rubio por su abrigo anaranjado y lo acerca a él, cuando están mucho más cerca que antes, acumula la adrenalina que revoluciona su pecho y confiesa:

\- Maldita sea, me gustas, no entiendo porqué pero no dejo de pensar en… –El dedo índice de Kenny silencia los labios de Stan, el pelinegro se calla inmediatamente y lentamente suelta el abrigo de su amigo, sin dejar de mirarlo con inseguridad, un silencio abrumador se interpone entre ambos y Kenny es quien lo rompe.

\- Lo siento, viejo, te lo advertí, era sólo una noche –A Stan le perturba como esa sonrisa burlona no se desprende del rostro del más bajo, incluso cuando le acaba de confesar algo así.

\- Hey, espera, esto es mucho más antes de esa… vez. –Confiesa Marsh, haciendo lo posible porque su voz no se quiebre por el coraje que está sintiendo.

-No me interesa –Kenny enarca su ceja y con frialdad, aquella curva abandona por completo su boca, sube hasta la puerta de su hogar nuevamente y de nueva cuenta se recuesta en el marco donde yacía antes.

\- ¿Cómo carajo puedes ser tan cínico? ¡Te estoy diciendo que…! –Pero una voz nueva se une a la conversación, interrumpiendo al mayor.

-C-cielos, ¿Kenny? ¿Interrumpo algo? –Un preocupado Butters, que puede cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, aparece detrás de Stanley; Kenny le había invitado desde la mañana, pero estaba llegando un poco tarde.

El rostro de Kenneth se ilumina a los ojos de Stan, un muy herido y humillado Stan– ¡Butters! No pasa nada, Stan ya se iba, pasa –Kenny se hace a un lado para dar paso a Leopold, quien pasa un poco temeroso, de cierta forma siente como un par de ojos le penetran la espalda– Ve a mi cuarto, yo voy en un segundo –Tras otorgarle un guiño, Butters se sonroja.

-E-está bien… Adiós, Stan, nos vemos luego –Se despide el más pequeño, Stan no le contesta, sólo mira con impotencia como el joven obedece las indicaciones de Kenny y se dirige a su cuarto, el mismo en donde él estuvo hace unos días.

\- ¿Algo más? –Inquiere el rubio, su mirada se nota impaciente.

\- Eres un hijo de puta, no, más bien TU eres la puta, yo…

\- Sí, sí, todo eso ya me lo sé, no eres el primero que me lo dice –Le corta Kenny y se remoja los labios para seguir hablando- Y tú eres un iluso, que Kyle y Wendy te laman los pies cuando quieres no es mi problema. Lo hicimos para salir de la rutina, la rutina de ambos –Dice él, en un tono un poco más bajo, no quiere que Butters se entere.

La mirada de Stan se colma con rencor, ni siquiera era el hecho de haberse acostado con McCormick, eso lo podía hacer con cualquiera; de ese instante, un tiempo atrás, había descubierto que no dejaba de pensar en el rubio, le molestaba que la gente le dejase sus números en su casillero o que él mismo llegase a contar sus aventuras sexuales a la hora del almuerzo, lo peor es que sabe con fervor que no es el primero que le hace esta escena frente a su casa. El repertorio de "Amantes" u "Clientes" de Kenny era asquerosamente enorme.

Kenneth se rascó la nuca y apretó los labios, es jodido hacerle esto a un amigo, pero a él no le gusta Stan, fue un buen polvo, si, pero en eso quedó. Cómo se lo dejo claro aquél día– Tío, no quiero ser grosero, ni un hijo de puta… o una puta–Repitió las palabras de Stan con una sonrisilla, como si le agradase el término– Pero Butters me espera, así que… Hablamos luego. –Lo último que escuchó Marsh fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, sus piernas temblaban pero no sentía el frío que de hecho hacía. Maldijo en voz baja, cabizbajo y se alejó a pasos lentos de ese lugar, la opresión de su pecho no podía ser normal.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, marcó unas cuantas teclas y volvió a guardarlo, se trataba de un mensaje de texto que envió. Siguió caminando a su ritmo, lento y despreocupado.

Pasado un buen rato, llega a casa, actúa normalmente, le habla de su día a su madre, describiéndolo como "Pesado" y "Agotador" por los que consigue la excusa perfecta para irse a dormir más temprano. Termina de cenar y sube a su habitación, por alguna razón aquella sensación no se despeja de su pecho… Se lanza sin cuidado a su cama y cubre su rostro con sus brazos, no quiere llorar ni va a hacerlo, pero está bastante frustrado. Un " _Bip"_ proveniente de su celular le exalta y se levanta a observarlo, es la contestación de su mensaje anterior.

" _¿Kyle? Discúlpame por no haberte llamado hoy, de verdad, ¿Quieres venir? Te necesito_

– _Stan"_

" _Mierda, Stan, debiste haberme llamado antes… ahora no puedo, pero mañana estaré en tu casa a primera hora_

– _Kyle"_

Con este mensaje, se calma un poco y se dirige a dormir.

* * *

\- ¿Quién es? Es de mala educación mirar el celular después de tener sexo, sabes. –Se queja Kenny, abrazando una almohada a su cuerpo desnudo, mira las manos de Kyle que aún sostienen el móvil.

El pelirrojo ríe con ironía y coloca el celular en la mesita de al lado, mientras que vuelve a cubrirse con las mantas hasta el pecho, se sienta en la cama y mira a Kenny.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? No tengo ganas de regresar a casa, además me da flojera vestirme –Admite Kyle, el dedo índice de Kenny se mueve de forma negativa frente a sus ojos verdes.

\- Nop, en un rato viene Bebe, no creo que le vayan los tríos –Kyle se levanta y se estira, se da media vuelta y mira a Kenny con una ceja alzada.

–Eres una puta.

Kenny ríe con desgane y se abraza a la almohada de antes.

–Lo sé.

* * *

Dicen que si dejas un review, te ganas una cita con Kenny 1313


End file.
